


Really hate movie writers

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Godammit you hate whoever wrote your script"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She surprised you with the tickets one morning, telling you it would mean the world to her if you met her friends and hometown. You couldn't never deny her the world. 

Of course the final night you agree on going out with Tobin and her friends you imagined it would have a different turn out. You would get to know the only few people than know her better than you, the ones that shared stories and memories that you don't have part on. Then you would share the new Tobin, the one they have been missing since she moved to Paris where you met, you would tell them how she takes time from her busy schedule and never misses a opportunity to pray watching the sunset. And then, after sharing embarrassing stories of your girlfriend and laughs you would kiss her blushed cheeks and tell her how much you love her for the first time in your short time officially together. 

But of course that type of stuff only happens in movies; a scene where their night out is going by in fast motion and you have happy music playing in the background, and you can't really hear what it's been said but it doesn't matter because you know they're just having fun and finding each other's eyes across the room laughing and at the end of the shoot they somehow found their way back to each other and they say more with one look than with a thousand spoken words.

However this is real life and as soon as you enter the bar you feel like an outsider, because is their usual hangout so everyone knows each other and even the bartender gives you a weird look like you walked in the wrong establishment until Tobin introduces you, and then her friends are moving all over the place greeting people, laughing, caring conversations and you know it's not that they don't like, they're just not used to you being around. Tobin is there with you faithfully sitting at the bar, but you see her waving enthusiastically and go to stand up but then stopping twice before you tell her you'd be fine and to go and have fun. After all it has been a while since she last saw them, and you're not sure when she'll be back. 

You see her moving around the place catching up with people you assume are old friends, old classmates, teammates maybe. Her best friend from back in highschool Megan, slides next to you ordering another drink. After a 'sooooooo' you know she is going to give you the usual "you break her heart I'll break your bones" speech. But you stop her before she even begins; "I love her" she smiles and simply replies "now you go and tell her that". 

You feel relived because it seems like you passed the best friend approval that you didn't know you needed. When you order another drink for yourself, your eyes start looking for her again because maybe she will want another drink. She is in the opposite side of the room, but she doesn't meet your eyes like you expected because she has her back to you. You frown, because her posture seems rigid, she is annoyed, you can tell because you have spent hours learning everything about her. Then you see her, the reason of her discomfort across from her clearly upset about something too. 

You excuse yourself with Megan and slowly approach them. You've never been happier about being bilingual until now because it gives you like a sense of privacy. You ask if everything is alright and she is quick to assure you yes and to give her some time. She'd be back to you in a sec. You tell her it's clear she is bothering her but she denied it. you'll get her another drink you say and start walking away. You don't want to leave them alone because that girl gives you a bad vibe. As you walk back to the bar. You hear her say something along the lines of "her french doesn't make her better than me" but you ignore her.

Megan is happily talking to the bartender Lisa and when you sit back you ask for Tobin's drink. As casual as possible you ask them who the girl is, old friend you ask. Megan looks over your shoulder and lets out and "oh her" then hesitates looking over to Lisa for help. Lisa doesn't really help just kind of mumbles "she is uhm, you know" then looks over to them and the rest of her sentence dies in her mouth, Megan sort of gasped and you know you shouldn't turn but you brain betrays you. 

She is kissing her, your Tobin. In a blur and faster than you have ever moved, you cross the room and pulled them apart and before a word of protest is heard your fist connects with her face. "Stay away from my girlfriend" you have never been possessive, but then again you never had to. Tobin pulls you back asking what your problem is. "She was bothering you" you defend, but the slight shake of her head tells you otherwise. So if she wasn't bothering her, then..... 

Realization hits you and you laugh, because really you can't cry. You walk out and surprisingly Tobin follows you. "It's not what you think" and you laugh again because that's cliché and maybe this should be a movie after all. You know how the next scenes are going to play out, and you're afraid of the ending. 

"She was my first girlfriend" that really doesn't help. "I didn't know how to react when I saw her" that just made it worse. "I loved her". "Loved? Or still do?" You know you shouldn't ask but in any movie that's an must ask question. The second to long she takes to answer is enough for you to know. You laugh again, and godammit you hate whoever wrote your script because you actually rather cry. Your heart just broke for fucks sake. 

You walk away into the night and as expected she doesn't follow you. The next morning you're sitting by yourself at the airport. You thought in your movie you'd end up with the girl. She would run across the city after you, confess her love and you'd fly back to live your happily ever after. But as you go through your carry on to look for your headphones you pull out a paper similar to the one that's sitting on top of your passport. Her plane ticket. Yours was round trip, hers had been one-way all along. 

You were never the main character in this movie, not the one she would run after. Finally you let out one last bitter laugh and a single tear rolls out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take it.

One second can make a great difference. One second late and you miss the bus, you avoid a car accident, you meet someone special or you lose them. The second you took to answer her question made her walk away, and the other second you took to go after her made you lose her forever.

Really you didn’t want to hurt her, you never wanted to see unhappy. But being back here, seeing the person you think was your firs love; well it complicated things. You were blindsided and she left with the idea that you were never planning to go back.

Truth is you tried to give her a little space, and the next morning when you came to your senses you ran to the airport but she was long gone; you couldn’t catch her. In a perfect world you would have screamed her name and ran to stop her from boarding the plane, she would forgive you and then you’ll take her in your arms and leave everything in the past.

But those things only happen in movies.

Instead you’re alone in this apartment in New York, the one you planned to surprise her  with that night at the bar. You made Perry do the hunting, and when you saw it in person you knew it was perfect for you and Alex; almost identical to the one you shared in Paris with her. 

But without her here, the place lacks color and life. It doesn’t help that is always cloudy in NY, like the weather is mocking your emotional state. You wonder how Paris is looking this time of the year; if Alex is moving on, along with the wonderful weather that is fast approaching there.

As cliché as life is, you don’t expect Perry to come knocking on your door after you have been avoiding any type of social contact; and giving you a speech about life, and learning from your mistakes and to almost force in a plane with a ticket to Paris, telling you to go get the girl.

You also don’t expect to get to your- Alex’s- apartment and find it empty. Her cellphone disconnected and nobody with any idea of where she is. You go to her job, but they tell you she quit when she came back from the states.

You stay in Paris for another month hoping to maybe accidentally run into her. To coincidentally be in the same place she might be at. You go to all the places you used to frequent but she is not there. Is like she has disappeared. Then you get it, she was trying to erase everything that has any resemblance of her life with you. You can’t blame her. If the roles were reversed you’d do the same thing.

When you go back to NY you sell the apartment, because it was meant for a life together, and with out her it has no purpose.

You move to L.A to try to move on, and because the water in the west coast reminds you of her eyes. You’re trying to forget, but you also want to hold on to the memory of her eyes.

Slowly but surely you start to find your way again. You found a job, you have made new friends and your siblings are more involved in your life. You have and inkling that is because they still worry about you. You neighborhood is nice; your next door neighbor was kind of annoying at the beginning though. When you first got the apartment you realized that everyday at around the same time they start knocking on the wall. The continuous thumping really got in your nerves.

Somehow it reminded you of Alex, that she had a habit of exercising in the house and she would use a medicine ball to work on her arms by throwing it repeatedly on the wall, 5 sets of 20 with 30 seconds in between. It got you thinking and one time you started counting the number of times you heard the sound. 100 times, with a lull of approximately 30 seconds in between.

You had ran out of your apartment knocking frantically on the door, hoping and praying it was Alex. You were greeted by a pair of brown eyes instead of blue ones. You apologized to the girl and mumbled something about the sound, she apologized for bothering you and you walked back to your apartment.

Obviously you have some more moving on to do.

You try to get back into the dating scene, your friends tell you that you’re still young and you deserve to be happy; how can you be happy when the reason of your happiness is god knows where, probably with someone else that’s really worthy of her.

That is why the next time you go out with your friends you put all of you out there, because you want to feel that fluttery feeling in your stomach again and want to have your heart racing and feel it beating against your ribcage. You aren’t drinking because you want to  completely sober for when the right person comes.

Except it’s close to midnight and while there’s many people offering to buy u a drink, none of them makes you feel anything good or bad. You might as well give up now and accept the fact that your script has already been written and there’s nothing you can do to change it.

This movie doesn’t have a happy ending.

The walk back to your apartment is quiet and uneventful, and when you’re about to reach you door a laugh stops you and you swear it was Alex’s, you turn around waiting for the person to make it up the flight of stairs and once again you’re met with brown eyes.

Your neighbor greets you and asks if you had a good night, you want to tell her now, but then she would want to know why and you barely know her. So you lie and answer yes and ask about her night, her smile is big and sincere and her eyes light up; “I had a wonderful night” and you know she didn’t lie. She tells you her friend had been moping around for a while now and she was finally able to convince her to go out and how happy she is for her friend.

You think of your friends and how they have been trying to do the same and how you’ve never thanked them. You tell her how lucky her friend is and walk in your apartment trying not to think about that raspy laugh.

Another uneventful month flies by and one morning you decide it’s time to let it go for good, but there’s one thing left to do.

You get ready for the day and drive the 5 hours to San Francisco

You wish you would have left earlier to have a little but of alone time, but it’s not like these people care what you’re doing, and it’s not like you’re going to take long.

The walk from your car to the pier isn’t long even though you take your time getting there. You make the same walk you did four years ago. Except this time you had to do it alone. You’re not laughing, or talking, but you feel the same nervousness you felt that night although this time is for a different reason. 

This is probably time you’re going to be herr in a while so you try to take in everything, the kid to your right trying to break free from her mom’s arms the couple of teenagers to your left flirting, you assume they’re on their first date by how nervous they look; and then the girl in front of you looking at the horizon with her long brown hair. Brown like Alex’s except she doesn’t have the blue-

Blue eyes, that’s the first thing you see when she turns around. Bright blue eyes, that you could recognize in a crowd. For a moment you’re frozen in place and she is too. You’re quicker to get it together and you’re glad too, because this time she doesn’t have to run. 

You tried to explain and tell her your side of the story and everything that happened after she left the bar that night months ago. But she is not listening. Instead she cries and tells you how hard she has tried to forget you and how she came here, to the place where you officially asked her out to find closure because she is finally ready to move on; and she is upset because now she realizes she is not even close to moving on she slaps you for being here and somehow making all that progress go to waste.

You stay silent because your lines in this scene were erased and there’s so much you want to say but you can’t seem to find the right words. So she is left doing all the talking. Damn this stupid movie.

Finally after she has calmed you find the courage to go against what was originally written for you and ask her for another chance, because to you it’s clear that destiny brought you two here again for a reason. She laughs bitterly and tell you that if destiny wants you together she will see you at the end of the day again. And with that she leaves. She leaves you there with nothing but a broken heart because even though she says she hasn’t, she already moved on.

Surprisingly you make it back to L.A in on piece, with broken heart but still in one piece. You call Perry and tell her everything, she like the good sister she is recommends you to go to the store and buy your favorite ice cream and rent The Notebook or an equally sappy movie and cry your feeling away.

Of course you don’t think feelings work like that but you have nothing to loose, so you grab your keys and put your shoes to go to the store. What you don’t expect is to see your neighbor there outside hugging someone, and it’s awkward because they’re right in the middle of the hallway so you’re going to have to ask them to move and it’s even more awkward when you realize the other person is crying. 

You contemplate going back inside but you take a second too long and she sees you. “I’m sorry” she says and you’re about to respond when the person she is hugging turns around and you’re rendered speachless for the second time that day. 

Fucking blue eyes are staring at you. Again.

She is obviously confused and your neighbor is equally confused about how you know each other, but then she says your name and you watch as realization hits her, apparently she knows more about you than you thought. Alex is once again upset thinking you followed her here. And then it hits you. 

You kiss her, and even though she refused at first soon she melts into the kiss and when you finally let her breath again you laugh and she definetely thinks you’re crazy, but you remind her about what she said earlier about destiny. You didn’t look for her, it was already written to be like this. 

She laughs and this time it’s not bitter, she tells you she had already given up on her story, but she is glad you followed yours. And as much as she hates movie writters she loves you more to keep following the script. Maybe after all, this movies does have a happy ending. 


End file.
